


Half-Vampire Boyfriend

by koogi123



Series: Voltron OneShots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bat Lance, M/M, klance, scared lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koogi123/pseuds/koogi123
Summary: “Lance…”There’s an angry squeak that comes from the ceiling, making Keith sigh.or/Lance is a Bat, and Keith is trying his best.





	Half-Vampire Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Me, making Lance into a Bat for Halloween? Absolutely!  
This is a bit short-- but I had fun writing it. I might add a second chapter-- but!!! We'll see.

“Lance…”

There’s an angry squeak that comes from the ceiling, making Keith sigh. 

Currently Keith was trying to get his boyfriend to come _ down _ from where he was _ hanging _ from the ceiling like a.. _ Sigh. _A Bat. Lance was a bat. To put it bluntly. 

He’s been dealing with this new apparent side to the boy for a few days now, ever since Lance decided to go and get _ bitten _ by _ god knows what _during the night. Lance kept claiming he was ‘half vampire’ now! But no, he was just a bat. Normally, he’d just have these huge ears that sat atop his head, they were almost the same color as his brown curly hair. 

This also came with the _ bat _wings that remained attached underneath his arms.

Lance tried flying with them, but the only thing he could really do was _ glide, _and even then it was more like falling just a little slower.

But, currently. Lance was just a bat. Hanging from the ceiling.

_ Being stubborn. _

They had been watching a movie together, ironically a horror-vampire related one. Shiro had lended it over to Keith just to watch on a stormy night, claiming it was ‘A Grade A Movie that Keith would love!’

Keith really didn’t love it, in fact, right now, he hated it. 

Lance was putting up a tough act the entire time, but that was fairly hard to do when his big ears would droop every other second. Keith didn’t pay too much attention to how he was reacting until there was a loud snap of thunder that came from outside. Keith turned his head when hearing a frightened ‘squeak’ that came from beside him. The boy frowned when seeing Lance with his hands over his droopy ears, and his eyes squeezed shut. 

When Keith went to offer some sort of comfort however, Lance sprung off the couch and tripped over the coffee table in front of them. Keith was immediately worried, standing and leaning over to see if Lance was okay. But instead of Lance on the floor as Keith expected, it was a small bat, cowering underneath it’s wings.

_ That was a first for Keith. _

The Wings and the ears, those were fine. Keith could handle those. They were even extremely cute, _ and whenever Keith mentioned it Lance had just flushed and hid himself for a while. _

But now, there was…

_ A small, and even more adorable Bat. On his floor. _

And Keith knew it was Lance. He wasn’t stupid. But he certainly _ was _shocked. 

Keith had barely any time to say anything before Lance was flapping his wings on pure instinct and flying up towards the ceiling.

Which brought them to where they were now.

_ Keith trying his best and Lance refusing to come down. _

“Lance, it’s okay.” Keith tries, and in return he gets a sudden rapid amount of squeaks. Lance sounds frustrated and confused, but mostly _ afraid. _Keith feels worry and guilt pick at his chest as the bat continues his squeaks but now muffled through his wings. 

“Please don’t hide from me, Lance.” Keith murmurs, taking a small look around the room to see if there was _ anything _that could help him reach the afraid animal above. 

He ends up trying to balance on an office chair, using that in favor of the heavy dining chairs in his kitchen. The downside were the wheels throwing off his balance as he stands. But it’ll have to do, he doesn’t really have the time to search for a stool or anything.

Keith wobbles as his knees shake, he has to put all his focus into making sure he doesn’t _ fall. _But there’s a ‘thump!’ and a wince that follows when realizing he hit his head on the ceiling.

That same thump ended up scaring Lance, and the bat immediately detaches himself from the ceiling in favor of flying _ right _into Keith’s face. They both go falling down and on the ground, Keith landing on his back with a groan. 

Lance’s wing ended up pinned underneath the chair, and panicked squeaks filled the air as he struggled to free himself. Keith ignores the new pain in his back in order to sit up, eyes flickering over to his distressed boyfriend. _ God that was weird to think about right now. _

He scoots himself closer, gently placing his hand onto Lance’s small back and lifting the chair off the wing pinned below it. He roughly shoves the chair off to the side, using both hands to scoop Lance into his arms.

_ Okay. _

_ We got here, now what? _

He forces himself to stand, clutching the now whining bat to his chest.

_ Keith felt seriously bad for Lance. _

The boy had to undergo having ears and wings for a few days, barely even processing why he even _ had _ them. But now, he was so much smaller and in this _ form _ that was unknown and probably scary. Everything had to be so.. _ Big. _

Keith tightens his hold on Lance at the thought, _ maybe he’ll turn back if he’s calm enough. _

His eyes look down as he starts walking to his room, frowning when Lance flinched and whined further. 

He picks up the pace, opening the bedroom door and entering. Keith switches Lance over to one hand, cradling him so it’s not uncomfortable in any way. The bat had different ideas however, trying to use this as a sudden opportunity in order to try and struggle free. But the effort was useless as the hand that held him just tightened. 

Keith gathered one of the blankets off the bed, preferably one of the lighter ones and ever so gently wrapped it around Lance. The bat at first panics, but when the blanket’s warmth reaches him he settles down in defeat. Keith’s concern doesn’t completely go away, Lance still looked terrified and the blanket could only do so much.

“Lance, hey hey hey..” He whispers, sitting down on the bed and cradling Lance close. The bat huffs out a whimper, head squishing against Keith’s chest. “You’re okay.. You’re okay.. Nothing is gonna hurt you..” He whispers softly, pressing his lips to the small head to leave a comforting kiss. “You’re safe. I’m here.”

Keith continued to mumble soft words, not stopping until Lance visibly relaxed. The bat lets out a large yawn, making Keith chuckle quietly. “Feeling better?” He questions, not yet voicing his concern about Lance not turning back to his original form. Maybe calming him down was just the first part of it.

In response to the question asked, Lance nods sluggishly. “Good.” Keith brings a hand and uses a finger to pet the top of Lance’s head, feeling the sorta rough fur. He sighed, leaning back and lying on the bed. Keith stays there with Lance on his chest, soon drifting off into a light slumber. 


End file.
